Girl on the Road
by LadyGravity129
Summary: Only Mabel saw her. No one else did. She tried to get her Mom's attention to go help her. She thought she was delusional or using her imagination. But she knows what she saw. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hi! LadyGravity here! I have a One-Shot that I thought of about about an hour ago and I currently have writers block on my National Novel Writing Month story so I thought this would help me! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel's first experience with the supernatural wasn't in Gravity Falls, Oregon like most people thought. In fact, their first experience came at the small age of nine. And Mabel was the first to see it.

April 16th, 2009. It was late at night, possibly around 11 pm. The night sky was dotted with stars that couldn't be visible due to the clouds. But the moon could be clearly, providing the only source of light for the Pines family as their minivan drove. The wheels were splashing in puddles seeing as it had just finished pouring for the millionth time that day.

In the car, sat a pair of twins in matching car seats. One was wearing a red t-shirt with grey shorts and had a mop of brown hair situated on his head, only a few bangs were covering his Big Dipper birthmark. That little boy was named Dipper Pines. His small brown eyes were closed and the slightly younger child was fast asleep, his head hitting his seat belt.

The second twin, however, was a girl and had thick brown hair that was held back in a ponytail by a hot pink elastic and she was wide awake, her brown eyes were open and she was staring out the rain tinted window. She was wearing a reddish pink short sleeved t-shirt with a royal purple skirt along with white tights and a pair of black flats.

The car took yet another turn on the muddy road. That's when it happened. The girl appeared out of nowhere. Mabel was the only one who saw her. The car was going slowly enough so that she could be spotted. The little girl was about no younger than 9 years old and had honey blonde hair that reached her shoulders and was wet from the rain. Her eyes had a mysterious and possibly evil look in them. She was wearing a purple long sleeved t-shirt that had a silver flower pattern on her right side. Below that was a black skirt that reached almost to her ankles and she had multi-colored yarn boots on. Her hands were holding each other.

Mabel's mind took a mental image of the little girl before the car drove too far and she disappeared from sight. The brunette turned to the front seat where her Mom was currently driving.

"Mommy!" Mabel said, "I just saw a little girl on the side of the road! We have to go help her!"

"Mabel, sweetie." The young twins Mom said, "I didn't see anyone. You must be imagining things. Now go to sleep like your brother."

"But Mommy! I know I saw someone!" Mabel's voice was beginning to show a hint of upset in it, "Daddy! Please tell me you saw something too!"

"Mabel, I'm sorry to have to say this but I didn't see anything." Her dad turned to face her daughter, "Now go to sleep. Maybe your imagination will remember to stay in your dreams at night and not come out when you mother is driving."

Mabel was confused, "What does that-"

She was cut off as the car stopped and a whirring noise could be heard from under the car as her Mom tried to drive. The tire was stuck in mud.

"Aw come on!" Audrey Pines, the mother, said, "Why now! At eleven o'clock at night!"

"What's wrong honey?" Joseph Pines, the father, asked his wife.

Audrey put her head on the wheel, her chin length brown hair completely covering her face, "The car's stuck in mud and I believe it's also flat. I don't think it's going to move any time soon."

"Well, what should we do?" Joseph asked, "Call a tow truck or spend the night in the car until morning? When we can hopefully find someone who can help."

"I guess we should try to call a tow truck." Audrey suggested, "Joseph, wake up Dipper and get out of the car."

"Joseph nodded and reached into the back to try to wake up his son, he gently shook his knee, "Dipper, wake up. We need to get out of the car."

The boy's eyes opened and he rubbed them, his small voice asked, "What's going on? Are we home yet?" He let out a yawn, "I want to go to sleep in my bed."

Joseph smiled a bit to try to lighten the mood, "I'm afraid something's wrong with the car and if we can't get someone out here than we might have to spend the night."

Dipper frowned, "Aww, why does the car have to be so stupid right now?"

"I don't know, just come on and get out of the car. Stretch your legs a bit."

"Fine", Dipper said and unbuckled his seat belt.

When Mabel got out of the car, she immediately looked in the direction the girl she saw was in. Her brother walked up to her, "What are you looking at Mabel?"

Mabel turned to face Dipper, "I saw a girl back there and I want to find her to make sure she's ok."

Dipper joined her in looking in the direction she was looking in. After a few minutes, he spotted something. It was the girl, walking towards them. She was going slowly, possibly wanting the twins to go catch up to her.

Dipper spoke up, "Is that the girl you saw?" He pointed a finger towards her.

Mabel followed his finger in the direction he was pointing at and, sure enough, she too saw the girl walking towards the twins.

"Yes!" She squealed, "That's the one!"

"Then I'll go and see what she wants!" Dipper said in a confident voice.

Mabel stared at her twin and said in a much more confident voice, "No way brother! I'm the oldest sibling! I'll go."

"Yeah. You're older by five minutes! What's the difference? I'll go!" Dipper stated.

"Fine! We'll both go!" Mabel said as she looked back at her parents, who were too preoccupied in trying to call for a tow truck to notice their children sneaking off into the dark.

They walked over to the girl, using only the moonlight as their guide. When they got over to her, however, they noticed her eyes were black and she seemed to be staring right at them. Mabel and Dipper both seemed to tense up a bit.

"Hi, I'm M-M-Mabel and this i-is my twin brother Dipper. Y-your name is?" Mabel began the conversation.

The girl opened her mouth wide and a chorus of high-pitched screams came out and a few audible words were spoken, Dipper couldn't hear them but Mabel could, "In exactly three years' time, the debt is due. Something special, worth more than a dime." The voice sounded demonic yet still feminine.

Tears began to sting in Dipper's eyes as the screaming continued until he felt something tug on his arm. It was Mabel as she pulled him out of the way of an oncoming truck.

The girl that was screaming was hit and disintegrated into a cloud of dust. Mabel and Dipper didn't notice, however, they thought she was taken along with the truck.

Audrey and Joseph noticed the truck and looked around for their kids.

"Audrey! Where are the kids?" Joseph began panicking.

Audrey's eyes went wide, "I thought you had them!"

"No! I told them to get out of the car and stretch their legs!" Joseph stated.

"They must've walked off or worse! Maybe that truck ran them over on accident!" Audrey exclaimed, "Or maybe the person driving the truck kidnapped them!"

Mabel and Dipper, both equally covered in mud, had walked back to the car in the time their parents were arguing. Mabel tugged on her Mom's coat sleeve. Audrey looked down. Her eyes went wider than before.

"Mabel and Dipper Pines! Where have you been?" Audrey asked in anger, "And why are you two covered in mud!?"

Dipper spoke up, "We were talking to that girl Mabel saw and she started screaming. Then a truck was coming and Mabel pulled me out of the way just in time. But the girl was hit."

Joseph looked down on the two, "Well, I think all that matters is that you two are safe."

Audrey's face softened and she nodded, "Yeah. And I can't get a tow truck so you two get back in the car and Daddy will push the car while I drive to get out of the mud."

"But what about the flat tire?" Mabel asked in concern.

"I believe we have a spare in the trunk." Joseph explained.

As it turns out, they did have a spare tire in the trunk. Joseph put the tire on and began to push the car as Audrey drove. Eventually, they managed to get the car out and they were off.

But what happened back there scared Mabel. And what the girl said scared her even more. She cuddled in her blanket at home and thought about what the girl said. What did it mean? She constantly asked herself. That voice she hear still haunts her.

* * *

 **So? What did you think? Did you like it? If so then review and if I get about 4 or 5 positive reviews than I might just turn this into a full blown story!**

 **LadyGravity Out!**


End file.
